


Flesh and Steam

by ToffeeTaffy



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToffeeTaffy/pseuds/ToffeeTaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been like this for so long.  Flesh and steam.  Thrashing and bending.<br/>An agreement was made.  Always in the dark, always without feeling, and always their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Steam

It's been like this for so long. Flesh and steam. Thrashing and bending.

Spike doesn't love me, but I never asked him to. All I asked was that he bury himself inside me, strip me of any remaining wealth and take what he saw fit. He took a lot, and like anyone as lonely as me, he still takes what he can get. That's how it all started. Two lonely fuck-ups just needing to feel close to someone... anyone. But there's no one left for people like us. We both carry a taint; spreading like a plague into the hearts of everyone we touch. I guess we're both immune to the disease the other one carries, so damaged already, so close to breaking. The break, the release, never comes.

An agreement was made. Always in the dark, always without feeling, and always our secret.

This time in the pitch black I've never been more torn. As his hot, sweaty fingers dig into my flesh to pull me closer, tears well up in my eyes. God, I'm not this weak! The darkness won't shroud my eyes forever, if he focuses he'll see my tears, my betrayal. With a moan and flick of my hair, I arch my back; he still has me pinned too close to the wall. He's staring at me, he's done with the games and he's ready to go. Fuck, don't let him see my tears. Fuck! Don't let him look right at me. I have nowhere else to turn.

 

It's been like this for so long. Flesh and steam. Thrashing and bending.

She's playing games with me again. Faye plays all the games I like. When we started this I never thought I'd feel the way I do now. It was just meant to be sex. Empty. It was always empty. I don't even want to think about telling her how I feel, telling her I care for her. She's twisting away from me now- another one of her games, I guess. Her skin feels cool as I press closer to her, holding her bare form against the cold steel of the wall, a short gasp escaping her ruby lips.

An agreement was made. Always in the dark, always without feeling, and always our secret.

Shit. She knows what I'm doing. She knows I just want to hold her. Great, here we go. Now she'll chastise me; she'll squeal on about the rules, about how there's “no fucking place for my feelings” here with her, in the dark, inside her. But... but she isn't. There's no tirade. Her body presses against mine, her arms falling over my shoulders. This isn't how it normally feels, holding her close. The closeness is normally only for convenience, only so we can start the dance again; thrusting, writhing, coming... and then going. I think I hear- I think I hear her crying.

 

It's been like this for so long. Flesh and steam. Thrashing and bending.

An agreement was made. Always in the dark, always without feeling, and always their secret.

But this time, in the pitch black, she's never been so torn. This time, holding her body close, he thinks he hears her crying. Perhaps... this time... they'll tell each other “I love you”.


End file.
